


fuck it, i want you; cheolsoo

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, coupshua, i guess, namjin - Freeform, there's a tiny bit of angst but i save it, there's not enough cheolsoo, they so cute, this is rated teen because of light sexual themes and swearing, uhhh, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which no one knows about cheolsoo





	fuck it, i want you; cheolsoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically,
> 
> explanation of their lives, montage of domestic cheolsoo, drama, kissing, jeonghan screaming, end.  
> also i havnt been of ao3 in so long omg hi!!

 

choi seungcheol was easily one of the most popular kids in their year. even kids in other majors, kids that had never met seungcheol still knew him. seungcheol was a second year music major who had moved to seoul because of his scholarship to the univeristy he was attending. when seungcheol first moved to the city he got scouted for a modeling company within the first month. despite the fact that seungcheol was only 20 at the time and had no experience in the world of modeling, he took the job.

seungcheol was one of the university's most loved students. he was on the basketball team, a part of the debate club and he was heavily involved with school events. he was even on the school's pamflets. seungcheol's popularity grew and grew within his first year when he made a song with an underclassmen who was signed with pledis entertainment, chwe hansol was his name. the two wrote and produced a song together which ended up on hansol's solo album. pledis even offered seungcheol an audition but he never went through with it. after the release of the song and all seungcheol's modeling work, his image and name spread through the school like wildfire.

although seungcheol was extreamly kind and down to earth, he had a very small restricted group of friends and would never be seen hanging out with anyone outside the popular circle. not to mention his extreamly 'straight' edge image. seungcheol was treated like a god by some students, anyone he dated recieved death threats. anyone who he hung out with who wasn't 'approved' of, recieved plenty of hate messages. seungcheol soon learnt that he was no longer human to some people. he was a celebrity without having done anything. and he hated it.

he especially hated it because of his god awful roomate.

hong jisoo.

seungcheol hated jisoo, he hated how breathtaking jisoo was. he hated how jisoo was the only person who managed to make seungcheol feel normal. he hated how much he loved jisoo.

jisoo was easily one of the most beautiful people on the planet. he had been seungcheol's roomate since his first year at the university. a fellow music major and the only person seungcheol had met that hadn't made him out to be more than he was. jisoo treated him like a normal person. he didn't let seungcheol get away with not doing the dishes. he didn't let seungcheol off when he made a mess of their living area. jisoo treated seungcheol like he would any one else.

if you think that by being seungcheol's roomate that jisoo would fall into the group of 'accepted' people you'd be wrong. at first when jisoo and seungcheol were seen hanging out together multiple people started mistreating jisoo and seungcheol almost lost his spot on the basketball team. it's not that their peers had anything against jisoo, he just wasn't good enough for seungcheol according to them.

thus seungcheol and jisoo's relationship never left their dorm. which, however, wasn't that bad. no one ever came into seungcheol's dorm without his permission and jisoo never really invited people over. their dorm was a safe haven. if only they could be the same people outside the dorm as they are inside it.

\---

"jisoo, i'm back!" seungcheol announced as he closed and locked the front door. after hearing nothing in return seungcheol shrugged his jacket off and walked to the living area, dropping the shopping bags in the kitchen on his way.

"jisoo?" seungcheol asked, looking around the living room. jisoo was no where to be seen.

seungcheol frowned, where on earth was jisoo? he didn't recall the younger telling him about going out and he was home just before seungcheol left to do shopping. seungcheol pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, maybe jisoo sent him a message.

"looking for me?"

seungcheol jumped slightly as he felt jisoo hug him from behind and rest his face in the crook of seungcheol's neck,

"you scared me" seungcheol exclaims as he slips his phone back into his pocket "where were you?"

jisoo laughs softly, detaching himself from seungcheol, "i was in the shower so i didn't hear you sorry"

seungcheol tuts at him "hm okay, help me make dinner, jeonghan is coming over later"

"ahh why?" jisoo whined as he followed seungcheol to the kitchen "now i have to get dressed"

seungcheol looks at jisoo who's wearing a pair of boxers and one of seungcheol's shirts, "i don't think jeonghan cares about your attire"

"still, okay i'll change real quick, you start without me" jisoo says as he walks out of the kitchen

"that's not what you said last night" seungcheol snickers.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

\---

seungcheol adores saterdays. almost as much as he adores his boyfriend. but what he doesn't adore is waking up on saterdays, without his boyfriend.

seungcheol moves his arm across the other side of the bed to feel for any sign of jisoo there but lets out a soft groan when he realises he's alone. jisoo rarely slept in on saterdays and seungcheol knew that. that doesn't mean he didn't want today to be one of those rare days in which he does sleep in.

seungcheol is usually the first up. he has basketball practise in the hours before normal uni classes start and jisoo usually doesn't wake up until 8 on weekdays. which is why seungcheol never understands jisoo's need to be up at the same time during the weekends.

seungcheol sighed and sat up in the bed, moving his head around, cracking his neck and streatching his arms out in front of him. jisoo may not be in bed but seungcheol hopes the younger boy is still at least in their apartment.

he gets up and opens the curtains to the bedroom, smiling at the sunlight coming in. it's not warm in seoul anymore. winter is slowly approaching so seungcheol apreciates every little bit of sunlight they get. he doesn't really hear any sign of jisoo being busy somewhere in the kitchen when he walks out. not to mention the kitchen is still in good condition meaning jisoo hasn't started trying to cook anything yet. seungcheol yawns as he walks off to the laundry room, deciding it's a good idea to get some washing done. as he passes the bathroom he hears the sound of the shower turning on and he smiles to himself. jisoo just recently woke up then. jisoo usually showers a few minutes after waking, thus he only woke up a while before seungcheol did.

jisoo is so quiet in the mornings. he does things quickly and soflty, making sure not to wake seungcheol on the weekend when the elder really needs the sleep. it's cute to seungcheol. just how considerate jisoo is despite their situation. jisoo knows seungcheol works after school or has shoots to go to. jisoo knows seungcheol has basket ball practise in the mornings. so, jisoo is always quiet during weekend mornings. he makes sure that he doesn't wake seungcheol and allows him to get as much sleep as possible.

seungcheol is not so quiet. of course he doesn't want to wake his boyfriend when it's not needed because he knows jisoo enjoys not having to wake up at five in the morning but seungcheol, although considerate, is very clumsy and tends to accidentally make too much noise. but jisoo sleeps through it usually, or seungcheol kisses him on the head before leaving to apologise.

jisoo's in the shower, so it's only a matter of time until he starts singing. seungcheol wasn't too bad himself but it's way more fun hearing jisoo sing. especially the random english songs that he sings in the shower.

seungcheol, after a moment of consideration decideds to join jisoo in the bathroom. he enters quietly, trying not to alert jisoo of his presence yet. seungcheol's only wearing a pair of boxers and socks as is, so he quickly rids himself of them before quietly stepping into the shower behind jisoo who's busy humming to one or the other song.

seungcheol places a hand on jisoo's shoulder causing the younger to yelp slightly and spin to look at seungcheol who only laughs in return.

"seungcheol-ah" jisoo whines "you scared me"

"it's payback for yesterday" seungcheol shurgs and jisoo rolls his eyes.

"well, i'll make up for it if you want" jisoo quirks an eyebrow and seungcheol looks momentarily confused before picking up on what jisoo's inferring.

"hm, take your time, neither of us have anything else to do today"

\---

seungcheol yearned to have jisoo close to him at school. they shared around two classes everyday and seungcheol wishes that he could just sit with jisoo and pull his chair closer to himself and put his hand on jisoo's thigh while working or taking notes. he just wanted to have him close.

during the week it was hard. seungcheol had practise in the mornings, classes, usually one or the other meeting during lunch, a shoot or two after classes. he usually didn't get home until around 8. jisoo and him rarely saw eachother during the week and it was hard to have jisoo so close but not close enough. 

none of their friends really knew of their relationship. jisoo's best friend jeonghan knew. he used to room with the two of them in their first year. it wasn't hard to miss. seungcheol's friend wonwoo knew as well. he found out by accident after seeing jisoo's contact name on seungcheol's phone. he promised to keep his mouth shut, seungcheol trusted him.

seungcheol knew that he should just man up and accept the consequences of telling people that he and jisoo were together. honestly, seungcheol didn't give a shit about basketball and the student comittee needs him so they wouldn't drop him easily anyways. he didn't care if he lost his reputation or anything like that. he just didn't want jisoo to get hurt. jisoo was too good and kind and absolutely perfect, he'd keep their relationship a secret for the sake of seungcheol's reputation any day. but seungcheol also knows that jisoo would take any attack that comes his way for being with seungcheol. but seungcheol would never put him through something like that.

maybe they were just doomed for the time being.

\---

"shua~" seungcheol sang as he entered the dorm. his eyes landed on jisoo who was sitting on the couch in their living room, reading a book, glasses perched on his nose.

"seungcheol?" jisoo questioned "what are you doing here?"

seungcheol walks to the couch as jisoo stands to meet him halfway, seungcheol presses a quick kiss to jisoo's lips, "my meeting and shoots were cancelled for the day. the photographer is in the hospital"

jisoo gasps softly, "is he okay?"

seungcheol nods, sitting down and pulling jisoo on top of him. "he sprained his ankle after tripping over his tripod, it's only a minor injury he'll be fine"

jisoo nods, repostitioning himself on seungcheol's lap so that he was more comfortable, "well if you're free, maybe we could go out?"

seungcheol looks at jisoo and his lips pull into a thin line, "I-"

"actually no it's dumb, if someone sees us then you'll-"

"no jisoo, its not that" seungcheol laughs, "i don't care about my reputation you know that. my job is secure and they don't care about us being together, and you know i only play basketball because i like missing school for tournaments. i don't care about that stuff, i care about you" seungcheol licks his lips and sighs " i just don't want someone to hurt you"

jisoo opens his mouth to retaliate but seungcheol shuts him up with a kiss. jisoo melts into it immediatly, his hands placed onto seungcheol's cheeks. seungcheol sighs into the kiss and rests his hands his hands on jisoo's thighs which are stradling his lap.

when they pull away seungcheol presses a soft kiss to jisoo's forehead. "i know you'd put up with all of that for me, i know but i don't want you to. please jisoo, i care about you and i don't want people being shitty to you because of me okay? for now lets just keep it here, where we can do just as we please okay?"

jisoo nods, albeit sad about the matter and not being able to go out with his boyfriend. one day, none of this will matter and they'll get to do as they please.

\---

seungcheol is a party person. jisoo isn't. but neither of them could avoid the end of semester bash being thrown. kim namjoon, upperclassmen doing a degree in english language, was hosting the party. (although it was his boyfriend that planned it and invited everyone) the invites were dropped off by dorm, each dorm getting the appropriate amount of invites. jisoo could only imagine how much it would all cost.

of course the only reason jisoo ended up going was because jeonghan begged him and seungcheol bribed him. what with is not important.

it's not that he didn't want to go, it's that he wanted to go with seungcheol. jisoo knew that wasn't exactly possible considering their current circumstances and he knew that it would just be best to move on and attend the party. so that's what he did, he agreed that he would go with jeonghan and seungkwan and meet seungcheol there instead of leaving together. it helped that seungcheol had work right after school so he wouldn't be at the apartment in the hours leading up to the party.

jisoo decided that he would invite jeonghan over after classes so that they could start on an assignment they have due together as well as get ready before jeonghan drove them to the kims' loft. (namjoon and seokjin weren't married yet but were referred to nevertheless as the kims)

jeonghan showed up at jisoo's door at 3:20, 20 minutes after his last class finished.

"you're late" jisoo says simply as he opens the door and walks away, letting jeonghan show himself in.

"i know but i had to get my things from my place before coming" jeonghan explained, tossing his backpack onto the couch.

"you live two doors down, it took you 20 minutes?" jisoo raised an eyebrow at jeonghan who shrugged,

"i had a lot of things to get together okay"

they start working on the assignment which is basically just a powerpoint and a short essay surrounding a topic their proffersor assigned to them. it's easy enough and jisoo's happy that they can get it done before the weekend starts because he knows jeonghan is going to use being hung over as an excuse not to do it.

"so" jeonghan starts,

"do your work" jisoo instructs, typing another sentece on his laptop.

"hey! how do you know what i was about to say isn't about work?" jeonghan points his pen at jisoo accusingly,

"well was it?" jisoo asks, not looking away from his computer,

"well, no but-"

"exactly, do your work

jeonghan decided it was best to just shut up. the faster he finsihed the faster they would be able to talk and get ready for the party later. jeonghan would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about jisoo and his relationship with seungcheol. of course jeonghan trusted seungcheol to not do anything bad to jisoo or break his heart but jeonghan also knew that jisoo wanted to be able to be seungcheol's boyfriend 24/7. not just when they were hidden in their apartment. jeonghan knew both seungcheol and jisoo very well but he always understood jisoo's heart a little bit better.

although he had known them for the same amount of time and had lived with them the same amount of time he always felt a stronger connection with jisoo. they were two sideds of the same coin and jeonghan knew jisoo's heartache like it was his own.

jisoo wanted seungcheol, he had always wanted seungcheol. when they first moved in together, jeonghan practically watched jisoo fall for seungcheol and was no where near surprised when the two informed him of their relationship. but jisoo's fault was that he was so in love with seungcheol. so much more in love than he realised. jisoo would do anything for seungcheol, he would hide their relationship for seungcheol. no matter how much it hurt him.

jeonghan wanted to take that heart break away from his best friend. he got into many fights with seungcheol over the matter and he knew seungcheol was just trying to protect jisoo from his hoards of 'fangirls' but somehow that didn't put jeonghan at ease.

"jeonghan i can hear you thinking and it's not about this project" jisoo mutters as he closes his laptop after saving his presentation.

"i'm almost done, two more sentences" jeonghan says in return and jisoo just hums as he lets jeonghan finish.

jeonghan didn't really want to bring it up again, knowing it might put them in a mood for the rest of the evening but he knew that they had to talk about this.

"so" jisoo asks, "what was your question about earlier?"

jeonghan bites his lip, "i just wanted to know if everything is okay with you and seungcheol? how your holding up keeping this a secret"

jisoo sighs, he knows where this is going, "jeonghan, we've been doing this for like two years, im okay"

"i know you're not jisoo, you deserve to be with someone who's not afraid to show who you are to people" jeonghan sighs softly, "you deserve to be with someone who loves you all the time"

"seungcheol does love me all the time" jisoo stood up "you know he does, be careful with your words jeonghan, don't you dare say something you don't mean"

"jisoo"

"no, we're not doing this before a party" jisoo cuts him off "lets get ready, we're going to be late if we keep at this"

\---

to say they looked good was an understatement.

jeonghan knew his way around jisoo's wardrobe and knew how to dress the younger boy to perfection. jisoo wore a maroon button up shirt, top two buttons undone and tucked in at the front. black fitted trousers that fit accordingly to his body but weren't too tight. jeonghan added slight red eye makeup and a light red lip tint to really send the outfit over the top. jisoo even added a string choker and a couple of silver earings to really send the outfit over the top.

jeonghan went for a white shirt, similar to jisoo's except it was tucked into a pair of black and white patterned trousers. he rolled up the sleeves and undid a button to add a slight tease to the outfit. he kept his make up simple with nude colours.

"jeonghan let's go we don't wanna be late" jisoo yelled through the apartment, jeonghan yelled back in agreement.

they left a few moments later, jisoo grabbing his keys and placing them into the pocket of his trench coat. jeonghan came running from the bathroom, a wide grin on his face as he joined jisoo at the door, slipping on his shoes and coat.

they left the apartment swiftly, walking down the hall to the elevator. seungkwan lived one floor down with his two roomates lee chan and chwe hansol. jeonghan sympathised with chan, the poor boy was more than a third weel. seungkwan had closed the door behind him as jeonghan and jisoo aproached him,

"ah jeonghan hyung! jisoo hyung!" seungkwan greets happily, waving his hand around that was still holding his keys. jisoo looked seungkwan up and down, taking note of seungkwan's sweat pants and white tshirt.

"seungkwan, are you going to the party like that?" jeonghan asks, thinking the same thing as jisoo.

"oh ha" seungkwan laughs as he looks down at himself "of couse not, i'm actually not going, i was going to text but my phone died, i was on my way up to jeonghan's dorm just now but here you two are"

jisoo nods, "how come you're not coming? you love parties"

"yeah i do, but hansol's really ill and i don't want to leave him here all alone, chan's already headed out earlier and i know that hansol wouldn't mind being alone but i wanna be here for him, i do need to go to the convenience store as well though, we're low on meds" seungkwan explains, jeonghan and jisoo immediatly understanding.

"alright well, tell hansol we hope he gets better soon, have fun" jeonghan says before they greet seungkwan and return to the elevator.

"seungkwan-ah, always so caring" jeonghan mutters softly as he presses the button on the elevator, jisoo just nods in agreement.

\---

they arrive to the party slightly late seeing as jeonghan insisted that they stop by the ryan store because he wouldn't have time to go the next day and just needed another plushie to add to the collection on his bed. jisoo just did as jeonghan instructed, not bothered enough to put up a fight he was bound to loose.

namjoon's loft was decorated with streamers and the occasional balloon, music was blaring throughout the building and jisoo could feel it vibrating through his bones. the place was packed, people scattered all around and the dance floor was relatively crowded. jisoo swallowed.

"look! there's mingyu and wonwoo, let's go say hi!" jeonghan instructs and he motions for jisoo to follow him. jisoo did as told, eyes scanning the room as he walks to see if seungcheol had arrived yet.

mingyu and wonwoo were in the middle of one or the other conversation when jeonghan interrupted them, immediatly complimenting their attire.

they looked good as well. as expected, mingyu was a professional model and wonwoo's father was a famous fashion designer, known well in seoul. seungcheol had modeled some of his clothes before. mingyu wore a pair of fitted black trousers and a long sleeved dark red turtleneck with a patterned blazer on top. wonwoo also sported a pair of black fitted trousers with a equally black button up shirt, a thin red tie hanging loosely around his neck and a thin striped navy and red blazer on top.

they had spoken briefly about being happy because classes are finally over until jeonghan excused them and dragged jisoo with him to go and get some drinks. jeonghan used to work a night shift at a bar when he first started university and knew how to mix basically any drink any one could ask for (which is probably part of why he was so popular). jeonghan looked over the drinks that were presented to them and sighed happily. after grabbing like three different bottles and a mixer he started making one or the other cocktail that jisoo has probably not even heard of.

jisoo looked around again, once more failing at spotting his boyfriend. a dissapointed sigh left his lips as he looked back at jeonghan.

"stop thinking about seungcheol, he'll show up, drink" jeonghan said loudly over the music, handing jisoo the beverage.

"jeonghan, you know im not good with alcohol" jisoo says as he takes the drink hesitently,

jeonghan laughs, "you'll be fine okay. tell me if you need another one."

jisoo's hesitent when he takes his first sip because he hasn't really has a drink in a while but he trusts jeonghan and he really does need to relax a little bit. seungcheol is a grown man, he can take care of himself and he'll come to find jisoo when he arrives if he wishes to do so. the drink tastes fruity and it slides down jisoo's throat easily, it doesn't burn too much, he thanks jeonghan for that. its nice, he has to admit.

they walk back out to the main party area and jeonghan downs his drink before telling jisoo that he's off to go dance. jisoo, surprisingly, does the same and yells back at jeonghan that he'll join him.

the dancing doesn't last too long till jisoo's a little bit thirsty and would totally do with another one of jeonghan's magical drinks. jeonghan's pretty willing to make him another as they return to the kitchen. they squish past a random couple that's making out on one of the counters and jisoo cant help but let his heart ache a little bit for seungcheol again. when jeonghan hands him the cup of his concoction jisoo downs it quickly, tipping the cup till the last drop of it is in jisoo's system. jeonghan looks slightly bewildered when jisoo asks for another. although jeonghan has now become the hesitant one he does as jisoo asks and makes him another cup.

"wow, look at you!" someone yells from behind them, "aren't you hong joshua? i didn't know you could drink so well"

jeonghan and jisoo both look over at the blue haired man with the bright smile, "yeah im hong joshua, nice to meet you. and i tend to be full of surprises"

the man laughs briefly, "you up for some shots?"

"hell yes!" jisoo yells without hesitation, " but i'd like to know the name of my challenger"

the man chuckles at jisoo and walks closer to them, retrieving a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses from the table, "lee seokmin, but you can call me dokyeom, all my close friends do"

jeonghan moves to try and hold jisoo back from joining this random dude but jisoo shrugs his hand off and tells jeonghan, "it's fine hannie! i'm just having some fun"

the man, seokmin, leads jisoo over to the breakfast bar and places the drink down on the counter before jumping up onto it and standing up, "who wants to see hong joshua do shots with me?!"

a couple of people look over and cheer slightly, although jisoo doubts any of them know him he's sure they know seokmin so the attention on them slowly grows,

"you sure you up for this babe? don't want you to get hurt" seokmin teases as he looks to jisoo who's still standing on the ground,

"damn right i am" jisoo retorts climbing onto the counter as well. he prods seokmin's chest with his index finger a couple of times, "you should be the one getting worried"

jisoo doesn't know how he's so confident in front of this stranger, especially with something he knows he's not very good at. jisoo swears he can hear jeonghan sighing in dissapointment somewhere in the back of his mind, telling him not to go through with this.

they clink their glasses together before the shots start and jisoo downs each one he gets the moment his glass is full again. the tequilla is very different from the drink that jeonghan made him earlier. its harsher and stronger but jisoo can't help but love it.

the loud cheers of the people watching and the blaring music distract jisoo from realising just how much he's drinking right now and he keeps going until seokmin finally stops it and laughs, "seems like you're a lot better than i thought, everyone give it up for joshua!"

seokmin holds up jisoo's hand as if the just won a fight and the people cheer again before the attention slowly falls from them all over again. seokmin jumps from the counter easily and jisoo follows, stumbling as he lands.

"oh, careful there" seokmin smirks as he catches jisoo from falling on the floor, "y'know if you're so good at drinking it's only safe to assume you can dance as well"

jisoo looks up at the blue haired man and sees no harm in having a dance, maybe it'll sober him up a bit, "oh, i'm plenty good at dancing"

they make their way in between all the dancing couples till they get a nice amount of space and jisoo immediatly falls into the music, not really noticing how seokmin's holding onto his hips, pulling him closer. the beat is moderate but the music is slightly sultry and jisoo loses himself in it, mindlessly putting his arms up behind seokmin's neck. they dance and slowly but surely they move close enough together for there to be barely any space in between them.

as the song starts to come to a close seokmin leans in close to jisoo's ear, "do you wanna take this some place else?"

jisoo's eyes snap fully open and he becomes more aware of seokmin's hands on him, "oh haha, no actually i'm okay, i uh kinda have a boyfriend"

seokmin tuts, "he doesn't have to know"

"he said, he doesn't want to" someone elses voice enters the conversation and seokmin rolls his eyes as he turns to meet the voice,

"look dude, back off, this is none of your buisness" seokmin spits at the guy, jisoo moves from behind seokmin to look at the guy as well.

"actaully it is my buisness"

jisoo gasps. it's seungcheol.

"he's my boyfriend"

seokmin laughs in desbelief "yeah okay buddy"

jisoo gasps again as seungcheol throws a punch across seokmin's jaw, attracting more attention than intended.

"i said, that's my fucking boyfriend, now back off" seungcheol instructs as seokmin holds onto his jaw and rolls his eyes, walking past seungcheol, purpously bumping his shoulder against seungcheol's as he goes.

seungcheol looks over to jisoo, who's hanging his head low like a beat puppy. there are plenty of people around them, staring at seungcheol more than jisoo and he hears their whispers and comments flying around the room.

"is that true!?"

"maybe seungcheol said it to get the guy to back off, he probably doesn't even know jisoo"

"no way, seungcheol wouldn't date a no one"

seungcheol drowns out the people around him as he focuses solely on jisoo who looks up at him with teary eyes. seungcheol can hear the apologies jisoo's sending him with his eyes, but he keeps his distance from seungcheol, not daring to move closer. seungcheol shakes his head at jisoo as he walks closer to the younger boy.

"im so so sorry cheolie, i'm so sorry" jisoo mumbles as his eyes fall back to the floor and the tears slip from them, falling down his face.

"jisoo" seungcheol says softly, rubbing his hands over jisoo's cheeks, wiping at his tears as jisoo looks up at him "i love you"

jisoo doesn't have a moment to respond because seungcheol pulls him closer, kissing him softly. his hands fall to jisoo's hips and he holds jisoo close to his body as he continues kissing him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. jisoo places his hands on seungcheol's shoulders, holding himself up as his knees go weak when seungcheol pushes himself even closer to jisoo and moves his hands down to the small of his back, ghosting over jisoo's butt.

everything feels so quiet around them as they kiss. seungcheol drowns everything out and focuses just on how jisoo's lips feel on his and how jisoo feels in his arms. jisoo feels himself sobering up slightly as seungcheol kisses him, trying his best to keep himself from making any noises.

they pull away eventually, jisoo pants out of breath as they do and hides himself in seungcheol's neck, not wanting to face the people around them. seungcheol holds jisoo close and places a kiss on his head.

"c'mon, let's go, let's go home" seungcheol murmers into jisoo's ear and jisoo nods into his neck as seungcheol hold onto his hand.

seungcheol tugs him out of the crowd, ignoring everyone's stares or questions as he makes his way to the front door and grabs jisoo's jacket which is hanging on the coat rack and slips it over jisoo's shoudlers before opening the door and letting him leave first.

the cold air of winter seoul makes jisoo shiver as they step out. seungcheol pulls out his phone and calls for an uber with one hand as the other holds jisoo closer to his side. once he finishes the call he puts his phone away again and sighs softly.

"i'm sorry. i was leading him on and i didn't even realise i was doing it" jisoo mumbles out, "i've been unfaithful to you and i don't deserve you"

"jisoo" seungcheol breathes out, "hey stop that, you didn't kiss him, you didn't sleep with him, you didn't cheat on me it's okay. sure you danced with him but you pushed him away when he tried to get more from you. it's okay"

jisoo shakes his head "and now i've ruined your reputation and everyone knows about us now because im such an idiot. i'm so sorry, i don't deserve you"

jisoo slips into a mantra of "i don't deseve you" and seungcheol feels his heart break.

seungcheol pulls jisoo into his arms as jisoo starts crying again, he rubs his hand over jisoo's back softly as he mumbles reassuring words into jisoo's ears. jisoo lets seungcheol hold him, trying his best to stop crying.

"jisoo, really, i'm not mad at you, i'm mad at the guy who tried to take advantage of you. you told him you had a boyfriend and he was persistant. i know you didn't do anything with him. please don't cry. i'm not mad" seungcheol says softly as he pulls away, making jisoo look at him. 

"i love you so much, oh my goodness, thank you so much, who knows what he would have done if you didn't come" jisoo mumbles back, drying his cheeks.

"lets not think about that okay? c'mon i think i see our ride"

\---

when they enter their apartment jisoo's still awfully quiet and seungcheol can tell he's still guitly about it all. jisoo turns to the door and locks it as seungcheol slips his shoes off and hangs up his coat.

"jisoo, i can hear you thinking" seungcheol sighs causing jisoo to fiddle with his keys.

"sorry" jisoo mumbles weakly, hanging up his own coat as well.

seungcheol eyes him, standing infront of jisoo, not allowing jisoo to pass further into the apartment. 

"cheol"

"you're right. i'm mad. im fuming" 

jisoo looks up at seungcheol, his eyes wide and seungcheol can tell he's a little scared. 

"i'm so fucking mad that he took advantage of you like that and made you upset like this. you didn't deserve that at all and it wasn't right of him. i'm mad that i wasn't there and that we didn't tell people sooner because then no one would dare touch you ever again" seungcheol concludes, playing with jisoo's fingers. 

"cheol-ah" jisoo says softly, his eyes watering. 

"please don't cry again. you've cried enough. let's go to bed"

jisoo wipes the tear as it falls from his eye and nods. 

\---

sunday mornings are jisoo's favourite. it's the one day him and seungcheol let themselves sleep in for as long as they please. jisoo usually wakes up first but today's an exception. 

when jisoo first opens his eyes he yawns softly as he sees the soft sunlight flickering into the room through the light blinds. the room is comfortably warm meaning seungcheol must have turned the heating on. speaking of seungcheol, he's not in bed anymore. 

jisoo rolls over and grabs his phone from the bed side table where it's charging. he turn it on and the screen reads "9:21". it's still relatively early and jisoo has no idea why seungcheol is already up. as jisoo is about to close his phone he sees a notification that grabs his attention. 

instagram:

hongjisoo_joshua: @/seungcheol.csc tagged you in a post!

its odd enough that jisoo is being tagged in a post, but by seungcheol?

jisoo clicks on the notification and types in his pass code as he waits for the instagram screen to load.

 

**seungcheol.csc**

**seungcheol.csc**  good morning babe~ (@/hongjisoo_joshua)

_ 1,293 likes _

_view all comments_

_08:52 am 06.10.18_

 

jisoo's jaw drops. that's his room, his bed. that's him. and seungcheol openly admitted it to his 24k instagram followers. jisoo quickly gets out of bed, running to the kitchen where he sees seungcheol cooking breakfast. the sudden movement makes jisoo's head hurt and he flinces at the sudden pang of pain. seungcheol hears him enter and spins around to look at jisoo.

"wow there! are you okay?" seungcheol drops the spatula in his hand and rushes to jisoo who just nods,

"im hungover, headache." jisoo remembers what brought him there in the first place "you posted me on instagram!"

seungcheol frowns and then smiles soon after, "oh that, yeah. i figured after last night its about time we tell everyone. you're okay with that right?" 

jisoo blinks once. and then again. 

"i would kiss you if i didn't have morning breath" jisoo mutters softly, not being able to help the smile on his face as he stares at his boyfriend. 

"fuck it, i want you" seungcheol laughs, leaning forward and connecting his lips with jisoo's as he lifts jisoo by his waist. they kiss for what feels like hours until jisoo can't breathe anymore and there's a faint smell of burning eggs in the air. 

jisoo sits up on one of the counters as he drinks some of seungcheol's coffee as the elder attempts to save the eggs. 

"thank you" jisoo says softly "for doing that for me last night. i know i was out of line" 

seungcheol tuts "no stop, lets not talk about it okay. i'm just happy i got to tell everyone about my beautiful beautiful boyfriend who's mine and mine only" 

jisoo rolls his eyes, "it's too early for this cheol ah" 

seungcheol turns the stove off and walks over to jisoo, taking the coffe cup from his hands and placing it down as he steps between jisoo's legs, "i beg to differ" 

seungcheol leans in again, kissing jisoo softly as he holds onto jisoo's sweatpand clad thighs gently. jisoo sighs into the kiss and loops his arms behind seungcheol's neck. 

suddenly there's a loud banging sound and they both jump slightly.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! HONG JISOO! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

jeonghan comes running into the kitchen, holding his phone up which is showing the post that seungcheol posted that morning. 

"EXPLAIN YOU HORNY DIPSHITS!" jeonghan screeches yet again. 

"jeonghan we gave you a key for emergencies" jisoo sighs

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" jeonghan yells, running a hand through his hair. 

"i though it was time we told everyone, i don't want people getting too touchy with shua anymore" seungcheol explains, turning back to the food. 

"so i had a heart attack at 9 am because you're a jealous, territorial motherfucker" jeonghan mutters lowly "im leaving this is stupid, you two are stupid, goodbye"

seungcheol and jisoo both look at eachother as the door slams shut again. before they know it they're both laughing just a little too hard about jeonghan's crazy antics, knowing full well he'll be back later. 

finally the air feels comfortable to breathe and maybe just maybe they're not that doomed after all. 

\---

**jisoohong_joshua**

**hongjisoo_joshua**  never date a workaholic (◕︿◕✿) ([/seungcheol.csc)](https://www.wattpad.com/user//seungcheol.csc\))

_ 783 likes _

_view all comments_

22:30 pm 06.10.18

 


End file.
